What? Rio 2?
by Loco Vampire
Summary: "DON'T YOU EVER KNOW THAT THESE ARE THE LAST FOODS LINDA HAS IN HER HOUSE!" Rico asked a bit annoyed. The five-dimensions-scarlet-creature got surprised. "Wait a second. I know what happened. You guys dropped an acid so that you held a celebrating party for Rio 2 last night, didn't you? Mm-hum," Wayne presumed. He squinted his eyes and gave a mischievously grin.


###

Hey, Guys! Remember me? It's me again. This is just a preview from the characters and the most famous OC in the world of **Rio** **Fanfiction** after hearing that **Rio 2** is announced. This short story includes the OC from **Ricardo the Black Hawk** who has given me permission to use. Well, I say really thousands thanks for him for borrowing his OC to me. Thanks a lot, Richie! This guy is really important for this story.

* * *

Guest Star :

**- Ricardo the Black Hawk**

* * *

Other character :

**- Neville Wayne the Scarlet Macaw**

* * *

The real characters from Rio :

**- Tyler "Blu" Gunderson the Blue Macaw**

**- Jewel the Blue Macaw**

**- Nico the Canary**

**- Pedro the Samba Mastah**

* * *

- Summary (SUCKS AT SUMMARY) : This story tells about a morning day in Rio after a night, when these birds celebrated a slumber party for Rio 2 movie in Linda's house. In the night, they got many special things to do; dancing, singing, drinking, eating, watching TV, chasing with each other, and more. As the stuffs had taken them too much energy, they got very exhausted and decided to sleep for the rest of the night. In the morning, weird things happened.

* * *

WARNING : THE FOLLOWING **PREVIEW **HAS BEEN APPROVED FOR **APPROPRIATE AUDIENCES** BY THE AUTHOR WHO WROTE THIS. (That's me. :P )

* * *

.

One lovely morning in Rio de Janeiro, Blu the one-of-kind male blue macaw woke up from his slumber. He let out a long yawn and rubbed his eyes slowly with his right dark-blue wings. The blue macaw got up and found himself had just slept on a warm sofa, where Jewel, Rico, Nico, and Pedro, were sleeping soundly.

He smiled as he came back to the previous night when they had very exciting full of memorizes party in his best friend's house, or rather be preffered to Linda. Rico had got very wild after drinking a glass of vodka, and then he danced and sweated all over the place. Nico watched Jamie Foxx's Show on TV. Pedro was the last one who stayed up late in the night.

_Linda is still sleeping in upstairs_, Blu thought as he jumped out from the couch and walked towards the bathroom to have his beak brushed.

He flew onto the sink and stared at his reflection on the mirror. He mixed his toothbrush with his tooth-paste, as white foaming-fluid was spurted on it. He looked back at the mirror as he brushed his black beak with his toothbrush, cleaning it. As he was enjoying his alone time of cleaning session in the bathroom, he suddenly heard a falling box from the room where his mate and his friends were sleeping.

_What's that? Is that Linda?_ Blu asked in his mind. Then he shook his head and continued to brush his beak. But just then for the second time, a louder falling box sound came back again from the same place. "Where the hell is that sound coming from?" Blu questioned himself as he walked out of the bathroom without washing his foamed beak.

Blu walked slowly to the living room, only seeing that Jewel and the others still sleeping on the couch. Blu observed all the corners of the place as he caught someone was sitting at the middle on the room which made him get very surprised. A male scarlet macaw was eating up a lot of foods on a bird-sized circular table.

It was Neville Wayne.

Wayne noticed Blu coming and greeted him with filled-mouth, wings extended widely, "Tiyell! Gammonyin, Zunshine!" **[Tyler! Good morning, Sunshine!]**

Blu was dumbfounded. His foamed-beak dropped open and his eyes widened, stupidly staring at the un-invited guest.

"**GUYS, GUYS, GUYS! WAKE UP! WAYNE IS HERE!"** Blu shouted at his sleeping friends loudly enough to wake them up. In fact, he did. They woke up in a state of shock during the moment happened.

"**-AND HE'S STILL EATING ALL OUR FOODS**** AND BEVERAGES****~!"** He continued as everybody rushed to the scarlet macaw in surprised, mad, and confused. They were surrounding Wayne on the circular table.

"What the-?" Rico cried.

"Es this bacon?" Pedro asked.

"Oh, Boy," Nico murmured.

"Wayne, what are you doing here?" Jewel asked curiously.

"Hey, hey, hey, guys! I've never expected to meet you guys here!" Wayne said happily.

"W-w-where did you find all of these things?" Blu asked stammerly.

"Uhhh, well, this morning I just felt so starving. I heard that this house is the place where Tyler's best company lives so I came here and got inside from the wide-opened window at the back of the house. I found the refrigerator and took everything inside it. I got a box of fried bacons, a cereal morning, cheese brownies, chocolatte waffles, hazzelnuts, a glass of latte, a glass of milk, and a nuttelas cream. I started to munched all of the foods and beverages; and got surprised when saw all of you guys here and.. this breakfast is beautiful, man," Wayne explained as he continued to eat.

"**DON'T YOU EVER KNOW THAT THESE ARE THE LAST FOODS**** LINDA HAS IN HER HOUSE****?!"** Rico asked a bit annoyed. The five-dimensions-scarlet-creature got surprised.

"Wait a second. I know what happened. You guys dropped an acid so that you held a celebrating party for Rio 2 last night, didn't you? Mm-hum," Wayne presumed. He squinted his eyes and gave a mischievously grin.

He turned to Rico, examining him very carefully, "Ricky must have drunk a glass of vodka, and then he got so wild, probably danced and sweated all over the place." He turned back to Blu, "You got wasted all over your mouth, Tyler, as you forget to wash your white-foamed beak." He turned to Nico, "Nicky over here, just probably came to watch your own doff!" Wayne turned his face to Pedro the Samba Mastah, "Ped? You're the fluffy red bird who can do rapping really well. Did you stay up late last night? Your eyes are as red as demon's."

"Wayne! We're not in an acid! And we didn't sweat all over the place!" Jewel complained.

"Ricardo the Black Hawk didn't sweat all over the place last night? Well, now I know that you guys are tripping!" Wayne coughed motionally. "Ack-hm. Say, I need to have an 'associate' with both of you (Blu and Jewel) for this upcoming sequel of Rio movie."

Blu and Jewel looked in each other eyes in confused, and turned back to Wayne.

"Wait, you do know actually what's going to happen in Rio 2?" Jewel asked.

"Uhhh, Wayne, give me a state for a second, because some really messed up will happen in Rio 2. And we will live domesicated and have a lot of **fatalities** with some new neighbors around. It's 11 April 2014, three days after the first film was released!" Blu exclaimed as he pointed three wingtips out at the end of his sentences.

"Wow, wow, wow. You're high, man. Please don't tell me about this first film's releasing date," Wayne complained.

Pedro turned his face to Nico, who was standing beside him, "Hey, doesn't it mean that some new people will cast on this movie?"

"Well, why not?" Nico shrugged his shoulders.

"Neville Wayne, you don't need to tell us 'cause we all have already known that a number of new people are going to cast in this movie. Andy Garcia, Kristin Chenoweth, Pierce Gagnon, Amandla Stenberg, Rita Moreno, Rachel Crow, Natalie Morales, and even Bruno Mars," Rico explained.

"Yes, Bruno Mars will be playing in the sequel of this hit-animated movie, won't he, huh? HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Bruno Mars is in Rio 2!" Wayne cried excitedly.

"Not funny, man." Rico said.

"**HAH HAH HAHHA~"**

"Scary but not cool." (I think you all know who said this)

"_**JUST THE WAY YOU ARE**_**~"**

"Awkward." Pedro whispered.

"Don't ya say that." Nico frowned.

"**HAH HA HA HA HAAA~!"**

"Why are you laughing?" Jewel asked.

Wayne pointed his wingtip at her, "Jewel, don't you dare to change your nice performance and become a good mother just like in the last movie. What the heck is that, great honor, huh?" He turned to Blu, "Tyler, Mr. Brainiac, you are the most kind father I've ever know, you gotta be a bit more protective to your children and have more salvation, Dude. Fatalities. Use YOUR OWN fatalities!"

Blu lifted a curious eyebrow, "Fatalities?"

Wayne exhaled and had his eyes half-closed, nodding in agreement, "Okay, that was good, that was good you know. That was good, because Nigel is going to poop on your feathery head this time."

"Wait. Do ya just say Nigel?"

.

_**BOOM~!**_

.

Suddenly they heard a loud crash from the locked front door. Wayne got up from his chair as everybody turned their attention to the sound. Somebody was trying to knock down the wooden-door with a heavy stick from the outside of the house.

"Jeez the freaks!" Rico cursed.

.

_**BOOM~!**_

_**BOOM~!**_

.

It smashed the door many times. The birds were trembling. They all were in defense positions. Rico curled both his dark wings like fists, but still got a cold-sweat dripping slowly on his forehead. Blu and Jewel hugged each other, while Nico was hidding behind Pedro, strangling his neck.

"W- wot the heck is that?!" Pedro asked in scaredly voice. Their hearts were beating faster as their breaths were. Blu held his toothbrush tight, shoving it like a sword. The door was finally knocked open and revealed an angry female scarlet macaw holding up a golf stick,

It was Arlene the Scarlet Macaw..

Rico screamed in high pitched voice, **"AAAAAAAAAAAA****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA****AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

**~ ~ Interview Mode ~ ~**

**Rico : Yo, well, so I just trying to scream like a chick for first time, but uhhh.. *laugh* He hey, that was bad~ *put a wingtip on his beak and then chomp an orange fruit***

* * *

Arlene rushed into the room where she found her friends screaming in panic.

"AAAAAH~ AAAH~! AAH!"

* * *

**~ ~ Interview Mode ~ ~**

**Blu : Arlene the Scarlet Macaw showed up.**

* * *

"**Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! What the heck is wrong with you, Girl?!"**

"**GIVE ME ****A REASON WHY SOMEBODY PUT ME IN HERE****!"** Arlene threatened the birds while holding up her golf stick in the air.

"There's nothing you can not drop off, Arlene!" Rico replied pointing at her beak mockingly.

"I'm not bluffing around!" Arlene yelled as she smashed Rico's beak with the golf stick hard. Rico screamed in pain as his friends were panicking.

"AOOUH~!" The hawk held his nose-bleeding beak with his wings.

"#$%^*& !e$&^+# !"

"DOUBLE FOR DRINKS!"

* * *

**~ ~ Interview Mode ~ ~**

Wayne : That Arlene just stole all of our s**t.

* * *

**.**

**THE END**** (?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.S. : I know Wayne more that nobody else, because he is my own pet. He likes to call people with their first names. Anyway, I was really enjoyed on writing this, I know it is bad but don't give me a nasty review. Just P.M. me.  
**

**Thanks again for ****Ricardo the Black Hawk!**** You're so kind. Please don't kill me if I made your OCs sound really bad! TT ^ TT**

**Don't forget to review! **

**GENIUS**

**nn*3*nn**


End file.
